Cos I love you
by Nikky's girl
Summary: Hank keeps trying to win Sara back, Grissom seems to have found an intrest in Sara at last but its to late. Does the name Nick ring bells? Who can help her through these emotional times and will they fall in love?


Title: Cos I love you

Genre: Romance/Angst/Drama

Pairing: Snickers N/S

Characters: Nick and Sara

Rate: T to be safe, might go up

Something I thought of one boring Math's lesson and started writing ! sorry for people that are GSR fans as there is a fair amount of anti GSR in here.

Enjoy, first fanfic so be kind!

Cos I love you

'I hope we can put our past behind us

Ring me. Hank'

The message flashed up on Sara Sidles mobile phone as she sat slumped against her locker in the CSI locker-room.

Reading it she sniffed loudly flipping it shut and tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall.

Grabbing her lock as a distraction she tried to remember the access code, '4454……..3544……..2536!' On the forth unsuccessful try she slammed it against the locker with a crunch, sitting down on the bench and letting the big hot tears fall freely down her tired face.

Unbeknown to her someone had been watching her from the doorway, crying inside at the sight of her distress.

Nick Stokes slowly walked up and sat down beside her, pulling her in to a warm, comforting hug.

'What's up Sar?' His Texan accent thick with emotion, lifting his hand up gently to wipe a tear that quivered at her chin away

'Is it to do with the person who I want to strangle 99.9 of the time?' He joked, trying to cheer her up.

'Oh Nick, I'm being stupid as usual but this is the fifth time in a week and he always lets me down, I don't want to go out with him again!' She sobbed loudly, causing her to hiccup. Ever since she'd found out about her ex boyfriend cheating on her, he'd been trying to get her back.

'No Sara, your not being stupid,' He wrapped a comforting arm around her waist and stroked his spare hand up and down her back, relishing in the fantastic feeling he got when he held her, thinking that there wasn't anything he'd rather do that go and smash Hank Pettigrew's face in for all the pain he'd caused his beloved Sara.

Sara's sobs slowed down as she was lulled into a semi slumber by Nick's hand stroking her back, her head rested in the crook of his shoulder, eyes closed and breathing deeply. Nick thought she was the most beautiful thing alive.

Glancing at his watch he saw that they were four minutes late for shift and Grissom would kick their butts(AN: slight exaggeration, I couldn't image Grissom kicking anyone's butt!).

'Sara, come one we have to be in the break room' he shook her gently and handed her a tissue which she accepted gratefully.

'What a mess I am, hey?' Sara tried to grin as she wiped her teary face, then screwing up the tissue and lobbing it into the nearest bin.

_Mess! God damned gorgeous more like! _Nick thought in his mind,' Nah you look great, come on, Grissom's gonna murder us'. Grabbing her hand he walked quickly down the hall and entered the break-room.

They were greeted with two pairs of green eyes and one bright blue.

'So nice of you to come and join us Nick and Sara' Grissom looked angry, them being 10 minutes late.

'Sorry Grissom, Sara had a problem and I helped her' Nick took the blame, flashing Sara a smile and she returned one.

'Yes well sit down', he snapped at Nick, jealous that he hadn't helped and turned to Sara.

'You okay Sara, anything I can do?' he asked her, wanting to be the one to help her.

'No thanks, as Nick said, he helped me' Sara replied, sitting down next to Nick who passed her a cup of department sludge that was meant to be coffee and slung his arm around the back of her.

Watching this exchange Catherine smiled at her two best friends and mouthed hello, Warrick just grinned and shook his head, tapping at his watch, Greg gazed as normal at Sara with a hopeful expression plastered on his face and Grissom just looked and turned away, jealousy building up inside him, roaring at him to go and throttle Nicks neck, for being able to talk to her like that, carefree and funny, being able to tease her and getting some back from her, being able to wink, hug or flirt with her and not getting the cold shoulder from her. Things he could never be able to do.

Next chapter coming soon review please! Pretty please ! lol


End file.
